Skimming a Rock
by Canadian Bagel
Summary: When Eli and Clare ditch school to go to the carnival miles away the worst happens. Will Eli be able to find Clare before something else happens? Can Eli save himself and Adam first?
1. Chapter 1

**'Kay this is my third story and first story with chapters. Anyway way I must give credit to my best buddy Hallie who helped me write this. GO HALLIE!**

**I don't own anything Degrassi related. **

**XOXO Canadian Bagel

* * *

**

**Skimming a Rock**

_**Clare's Pov**_

Tick tock, tick tock. Man was English class boring. All we did was listen to Mrs. Dawes go on and on about contractions. I bet Eli was ready to just die of boredom. I bet everyone was ready to die of boredom!

When Eli came out of our class, I was ready to go and hug the life out of him, but instead I just walked over to him and gave him a friendly- oops I mean a girl friendly "Hi"

"Hey, glad someone's happy." said Eli.

"Just glad that boring class is over." I replied with a funny expression.

"Well then, let's celebrate. How about going to the carnival?" he said with a convincing smirk.

"What? Now?" I said practically yelling at him.

"You heard me!" He said while trying to take hold of my hand.

"But the nearest carnival is in Regina!" I inquired.

But without listening he said "Okay, let's get going." And off to Morty we went.

It wasn't until the ninth mile that I stopped complaining. But again it felt like Eli wasn't listening. I'm sure the carnival was only a mere 20 minutes away. That means another 20 minutes with Eli and Morty.

"Why are we slowing down Eli?" I asked.

"Um…" Eli said. "This doesn't look too good."

Eli was right. For some reason Morty just had to break down. An upside is that we stopped right in front of a beach. Not bad for being 15 miles away from civilization.

"Hey! Let's call Adam, maybe he can pick us up." Eli said.

"Might as well. Not like we can do anything else." I said with no excitement on my face.

While Eli made the phone call I looked at the beach. It was noon and the beach was lovely. I was actually hoping Adam wouldn't be able to pick us up. But instead Adam said he would be here as soon as possible.

I dipped my finger into the crystal clear water. It felt…good.

"Let's go swimming while we wait for Adam!" I exclaimed with a bunch of enthusiasm.

"What?" Eli said with a surprised face. "Now? We don't have our swimsuits!"

"Let's just swim with our clothes on." I said while smiling slightly.

So for the next 20 minutes or so, we were soaking wet. Too bad it seemed like a storm was coming. A bad one. I was glad when Adam came, in a taxi.

"Alright, get in the cab!" yelled Adam, just as the storm was getting worse.

"Come on Clare." said Eli.

As we raced to the cab lightning struck. We started to run faster to the cab. Again another lightning bolt struck. We finally reached the taxi. Driving away from the storm.

But driving away wasn't enough. Before we knew it a car crashed right into us. Leaving the driver bloody and possibly dead. But when I woke, I was in a room alone. Away from anyone I knew.

* * *

**Okay so Clare was taken away. Just in case you didn't know. Sorry for the shortness. So tell me if I should continue. And if I do it'll be in Eli's pov. So good night, morning, noon or whatever!**

**XOXO Canadian Bagel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so like you probably know this chapter 2 (duhr). I need to get rid of my writer's block so I could really use some tips in the reviews. Well, if I get any.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. But I do own my character Richard .**

**xoxo Canadian Bagel**

* * *

Skimming a Rock Chapter 2

_**Eli's Pov**_

This has to be the worst night ever. First the best person in my life is gone. Then I'm in the middle of a car crash with a dead driver. And no service to call 911. What the…is this a? Oh my god it's a ransom note.

**_Dear Eli and Adam,_**

**_Clare is now in my hands. If you ever want to see her again, alive, you'll be at Degrassi on Saturday at 11:00 pm. If you don't bring that box of cash in your room, Clare will be mine. I'm always watching you. So be careful, See yah Saturday._**

**_Richard_**

Oh my god. What is he doing with Clare? I've got to get Adam. Good thing he's not dead. Or the one whose girlfriend is held hostage.

"Adam get your ass out of the cab and get going." I told him.

"Where would we go?" he asked me "We're like, a million miles from home."

"We're going to Degrassi, now!" I yelled at him.

Startled at my tone of voice, he followed me. I couldn't tell him about Clare. It would worry him too much. Too much for him to follow me to follow me to another town. Man I hope she's okay.

_**Clare's Pov**_

Alright is this some kind of joke? I'm in a white room with my ex-, Richard. He was giving me a super creepo smile on his face. But he's not on the top of my worries. Where the heck are Eli and Adam? The silence between me and Richard suddenly broke.

"So, Clare. You think your buddy Eli is going to make it to Degrassi?" he told me.

"What are you to talking about? Do you know where they are?" I asked him obviously expecting an answer.

"Let's just say that Eli and Adam are on a quest to find you. A long quest." he replied in a sinister voice.

"What?" I yelled at him.

But that was the end of our conversation.

So yeah you might be wondering why I broke up with Richard. Well not just because he's a psycho, but because he cheated on me. With a slut. He broke my heart into a million pieces. But now I have Eli. The sweetest, most caring, mysterious guy ever. My boyfriend. Now if only he could find me.

_**Adam's Pov**_

We must have been walking for at least 2 hours. And yet for some reason Eli won't tell me why we're heading back to Degrassi.

"So dude, why are we heading back to Degrassi?" I asked him.

"Fine, I'll tell you." he told me.

Now that's when I started freaking out. Clare is missing with some random guy we don't even know! I now see why Eli's always asking me what time it is. The thing that sucks is that Saturday is tomorrow. That gives us 32 hours to save Clare.

_**Eli's Pov**_

All that's going through my mind is "Will I make it in time?" We're trying to go as fast as we can. But even we people have to eat. I strictly forbid myself from eating from McDonald's or something. But we have to go as fast as we can. Damn, Adam looks like he's about to explode with agitation.

We've been walking for hours. It's about 9:00 at night and Adam and I have to find a place to crash. Good thing I still have that cash I was planning to spend on Clare at the carnival. Now I only have 26 hours to find Clare. Wherever she is.

* * *

**Wow that was short. Okay I think my stories are becoming very bad and well... bad. So tell me if I should continue. Reviews might just make my day! By the way, Happy Pi Day! Yes, it is a real holiday. I almost puked after all the pie I ate.**

**xoxo Canadian Bagel**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hello people who are reading my story:) You enjoying it so far? Anyways, this story is PROBABLY the second to last chapter. Just so you know. But in case I come up with more ideas for the story, I'll tell you if there is going to be a chapter five.

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Degrassi, just Richard**

**XOXO Canadian Bagel**

**

* * *

**

Skimming a Rock Chapter 3

**Eli's Pov**

Today is the day. The day me and Adam have to save Clare. We have 11 hours to get there. But first we have to make a quick stop at my house. In the note somehow Richard knows about my secret stash of cash. That thing has $723 in there. But it's for Clare. I would do anything for her. But I still can't get the "_Clare will be mine" _quote in the note out of my head. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl.

When we stopped to stay for the night, we were about 3 hours away from my neighborhood. Now we had to get there without having to walk so much. That means taking 4 taxis leaving us with no money in our pockets. So after the last taxi, we stepped out with an embarrassing Cece running through the door covering me in kisses.

**Adam's Pov**

"Oh baby boy where were you?" Cece said as she pulled Eli in a bear hug. With me snickering in the backround.

"Nowhere, just let me go!" exclaimed Eli.

He knew we had to get ready for Richard whats-his-face. But a little lunch from Momma Cece never hurt.

**Clare's Pov**

I was freaking out now. Eli has less than 5 hours to get me out of here. Good thing Richard isn't here to see me panicking the life out of myself. I couldn't help but think of Adam. He was one of my best friends. Eli's too.

I've been staying up since yesterday. So that means I am as tired as I can be. When I wake I hope to be in Eli's arms. Oh well, a girl can dream. I would much rather be in his arms than in Richard's, who is stalking my every move. Watching from a camera.

**Eli's Pov**

It's 10:42 pm. I'm scared out of my wits right now. What if Richard hurts her? Or what if this is just a dream? The worst dream of my life. I have to get Adam. There's no way I can do this without someone. It's also time give up my life's saving.

Adam kept worrying all the way there. Don't get me wrong I was worried too. But I had to keep driving to avoid another car crash. Maybe one without all abduction and blackmailing. And maybe one where I don't have to go out to save my girlfriend.

After a while of driving and worrying in Morty, I arrived at Degrassi. With a dark, brooding, mysterious figure in the parking lot holding a curly-haired girl. Waiting for me, Adam, and my money. Things weren't going as bad as I thought they would be. That is, until I saw a gun in his hands.

* * *

**EEEEEPP! SUSPENSE. So I thought that chapter was okay. But your opinion is the one I care about. Reviews could be nice:) And happy late St. Patrick's Day! Oh whenever I think of that it reminds me of Patrick Star from Spongebob. Oh silly me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. School can be very annoying. I tried to make this one a little longer cuz my other ones are kinda short. So please enjoy the last chapter of _Skimming a Rock._**

**XOXO Canadian Bagel**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own anything besides Richard**

**

* * *

**

Skimming a Rock Chapter 4

**_Eli's Pov_**

A gun? Is he completely insane? I already almost died in this school, I don't need to again. But what was going through my head was who he was going to use the gun on. It was only two minutes until 11:00. So I decided to make a plan on how we're going to approach him.

"So what, we're going to like say Hey?" Adam asked me.

"No, we have to act tough so it doesn't look like we're terrified." I told him.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked me.

"Honestly, I don't know." then it was 11:00.

Almost falling to my feet, I slowly walked up to Richard with Adam. My heart skipped a beat when he turned around. I wasn't sure what to do at this point. But when pointed the gun at me, with Clare clutched in his hands, I knew what I had to do.

As I held up my box of money, I told him "Here's the damn money, now let Clare go!"

"I'm not sure I want to, I'll just keep Clare and you keep the money." he told he said this I was about to slap him across the face. But Adam held me back. I had to be strong.

I dropped the box in front of his feet. Me nor Adam wanted to fight. We just wanted Clare to be back with us. I walked closer and closer. The gun no longer pointed at or Adam, but at Clare. I could feel my chest tighten. The least thing I needed was another dead girlfriend. So I slowly took my hand out to the gun to set it down. But then, "BAM!"

He had shot my hand. I could hear Adam and Clare yelling at Richard. I tried to tell them to stop, but I just didn't have the energy. I looked at my bloody hand while Adam rushed to my side. I built up enough strength to tell him to go to Clare.

**_Adam's Pov_**

"Hey, come on man just let us have Clare. The money's right there!" I yelled at him.

"Do you want me to shoot her too?" he told me. I couldn't reply. I just gave him a face while I was making a plan. A plan could only work if I did it at the right time.

Richard looked over at Eli and his bloody hand. As he did, I reached over to the gun. Having the possibility of getting shot too. But he let go of his grip and I took the gun. Stunned at what happened to him, Richard dropped Clare. As the caring girl she is, she ran to Eli. Almost kicking Richard in the face.

While I looked over at Clare trying to find something to stop the bleeding, Richard toppled on to me. Which caused me to drop the gun. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. The only good thing was that he wasn't reaching for the gun. But Eli was.

_**Clare's Pov**_

Eli had gotten strong enough to get up. He reached for the. I didn't think Eli would shoot Richard. He didn't, he just pointed it at him.

"Get off of Adam!" he yelled at him.

Richard looked up to see a gun pointed at him. He lifted himself off of Adam, leaving Adam paralyzed in fear. He motioned me and Adam to get into Morty. It was time to get out of this mess. We all hurdled into Morty. Eli was driving away, leaving Richard in shock.

The drive was silent. It was just too much for words. I pictured my parents rushing to me, interogating me where I've been and who I've been with. I wasn't up for that. Especially after almost losing my life. We had already dropped off Adam. Next up, my house.

_**Eli's Pov**_

I didn't want Clare to go. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her she was safe with me. But when she only gave me a kiss goodbye, I grabbed her. I gave her the biggest hug I ever gave anyone. She grabbed on to me. I didn't want to let go. But her parents came rushing out the door She let go and went to her parents. I waved a final goodbye and drove was the scariest night of my life. I'm never ditching school for the carnival ever again.

* * *

**WHOOOO! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote. Sorry for any typos. I didn't have time to edit it. Well I have to go cuz Degrassi is about to start! YAY! Happy Friday!**

**XOXO Canadian Bagel**


End file.
